


Whatever You Wish For, You Keep

by StormyDaze



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Body Horror, Bruises, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Horror, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: Cinderella is a beta. When she finds out that there will be a tournament for alphas to win the right to mate the omega prince, she wants desperately to attend.
Relationships: Cinderella/Anastasia Tremaine/Drizella Tremaine, Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Whatever You Wish For, You Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



> See the end notes for detailed warnings.
> 
> Uh, I hope you meant it when you said in your letter that you were okay with character death for this one.

Once upon a time, an omega man lived with his young beta daughter. His alpha wife had passed away some time ago of a terrible illness, and he had trouble providing for his daughter alone. An unmated omega was always a temptation for unscrupulous alphas. Eventually, he found a rich alpha woman, Lady Tremaine, and her two young alpha daughters. Lady Tremaine had also lost her partner young, and was looking for a new omega. The man thought he had at last found someone to protect him and his daughter, but it was not the case. Lady Tremaine was cold and cruel, and used him harshly, sharing him with her daughters, who were caught in the violent throes of adolescence. In time, the abused man also became sickly, and died, leaving his daughter alone in the care of her stepmother.

Lady Tremaine and her daughters forced the poor beta girl to do all the housework, from cooking meals to scrubbing the floors to cleaning out the fireplaces. The latter earned her the nickname “Cinderella,” and before long that was all she was called.

Cinderella had a kind and gentle heart. She cared for baby birds that fell out of their nests, and nursed a starving kitten back to health before finding him a nice home in the baker’s store (she’d learned young that her stepsisters were not to be trusted around animals.) Even the spiders that crawled up the cold stone walls of Lady Tremaine’s manor found themselves caught up with a scrap of paper and dumped safely outside.

Among Cinderella’s many duties was to serve Lady Tremaine and her daughters as her omega father did. Cinderella quickly grew to dread the task. Her small beta hole was not made to take her stepsisters’ knots, causing her great pain, and she got no pleasure out of choking on their enormous cocks. Many days, she wished she was an alpha. Lady Tremaine and her daughters would never dare abuse an alpha this way. Cinderella was dutiful in her work, but while she was washing clothes or feeding the chickens, her mind was swept up in fantasy. In her daydreams, she was a strong, proud alpha, who her stepsisters treated as an equal. She had a small house and a needy omega waiting for her to fill them with her big alpha knot. Sometimes Cinderella wanted these things so much that she ached.

Still, she tried to keep up a cheerful attitude, since moping never did anyone any good.

One day, her stepsisters came home squealing loudly with excitement.

“Mother, there’s going to be a tournament!” Drizella exclaimed.

“A chance to mate the prince!” Anastasia added.

Pretending to be absorbed in her sweeping, Cinderella listened to them tell their mother all about the tournament. Any unmated alpha was eligible to attend. It would begin at sundown, and alphas would fight in pairs until one became unconscious or was pinned. The winner would mate and breed the prince, and become royalty.

Cinderella had never fought with any living thing. Violence seemed foreign and pointless to her. Still, something in her longed for the excitement of the tournament. She wanted to feel confident and powerful as an alpha, to be able to stretch rippling muscles and see admiring looks from betas and omegas. She felt like there was something missing from her.

The day of the tournament, Cinderella was busier than ever. In addition to her normal chores, she had to help her stepsisters get ready for the tournament. She helped them bathe, and combed their hair and plaited it in tight braids to keep it out of their way for the tournament. She helped massage oil into their skin, so that it would shine becomingly. When they began to spar with each other, warming up for the fights, she quickly ducked out of the room, lest she find herself a target for their growing bloodlust.

Still, her heart was melancholy. Her stepsisters seemed so full of life, with the promise of excitement before them, and all Cinderella could see was a colorless existence of endless chores stretching out in front of her for the rest of her days.

Cinderella braided her hair and rubbed a little of the leftover oil onto her arms, imagining that she was an alpha getting ready for the tournament. She imagined a crowd of people screaming for her as she pinned an opponent to the ground. She imagined feeling strong and powerful, getting friendly claps on the shoulder from other alphas, watching beautiful omegas shriek and swoon as she tossed them a wink. For a minute, it was as if she was really there.

“What on _earth_ are you doing?” Drizella shrieked, bringing Cinderella back to reality.

“What did you do to your _hair?_ ” Anastasia demanded, grabbing at the pins Cinderella had used to hold her hair in place.

“Is that my oil?” Drizella asked. She snatched the bottle from Cinderella and began rubbing viciously at her arm, as if attempting to take the skin off along with the oil.

“She’s pretending to be an _alpha!”_ Anastasia crowed. Her pupils were blown wide with adrenaline, and her voice was filled with vicious glee.

Drizella sneered. “This little beta brat wants to play with the alphas?” she said. “Maybe we should let her come, show her what she’s up against. I’d love to see a pack of alphas tear her skinny ass to pieces.”

“But then who would we fuck?” Anastasia said, opening her pants and revealing her fully-extended cock.

“The prince, duh! When we win the tournament,” Drizella said, rolling her eyes.

“Well then, I guess I get her all to myself,” Anastasia said. She grabbed Cinderella’s forearms roughly and shoved her onto her knees on the hard floor. She yanked Cinderella’s tunic up and grabbed at her pants, tearing them off in her hurry to get her cock in Cinderella’s hole.

No one had ever accused Anastasia and Drizella of particular prowess in the art of sex. Anastasia shoved her cock into Cinderella’s tight, dry cunt without any preparation at all. Cinderella put her hand in her mouth to keep herself from crying out, knowing from experience that her screams would only provoke her stepsisters. Besides, a tiny part of her pride still remained, and it would not let them know how much they hurt her.

Anastasia began to roughly fuck Cinderella’s cunt, digging her fingers into Cinderella’s hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises. No matter how many times Cinderella had been fucked by her stepsister’s cocks, it never got any less horrible. Her cunt was stretched wide around Anastasia’s cock, pain radiating upward through her body. Every thrust made Cinderella feel like she was being ripped in half, and when Anastasia pulled back, she seemed to take all of Cinderella’s insides with her. Her low grunts reminded Cinderella of the neighbor’s pigs.

“At least let me have her mouth,” Drizella said. She yanked Cinderella’s head up by her hair and forced her cock into Cinderella’s slack mouth. Cinderella opened her mouth wider to take her and relaxed as much as she could as Drizella began to fuck her throat. She’d long suppressed her gag reflex, but the pain of being speared on both ends still brought tears to her eyes. Anastasia and Drizella had no sense of rhythm, shoving Cinderella this way and that. Her cunt burned from the girth of Anastasia’s cock, and she couldn’t breathe around Drizella in her throat. Anastasia’s thrusts bruised Cinderella’s knees on the stone floor, and Drizella ripped out strands of her hair as she moved Cinderella’s head where she wanted it.

Cinderella let her mind float. It was a strategy she’d adopted to cope with the pain of being brutally raped by her stepsisters. She let her mind drift out of her body, away from the pain, and when she distanced herself from it, it began to feel like an awful sort of pleasure. Burning heat built up in her core. She took one clumsy hand and began to rub at her clit, trying to build enough of the pleasure to carry her away from the pain, to take her far enough away that nothing would hurt.

It worked, at least for a moment. Her orgasm enveloped her like a burlap sack, blotting out all eternal stimuli. She rode the waves of sensation, no thought, just existing.

It was over too quickly. She came back into herself to feel Anastasia’s knot slapping against the opening of her cunt and Drizella’s banging against her teeth. Drizella pulled out at the last moment, spurting thick, rancid-smelling come over Cinderella’s face and in her hair. Anastasia was less adroit; she blew her knot in Cinderella’s cunt, filling her sickeningly full of hot come and locking the two of them together. She draped herself over Cinderella’s back, panting.

“You moron, did you knot her?” Drizella asked. “We don’t have time for this! I’m not going to wait for your knot to go down. You can catch up to me later.”

“Girls,” Lady Tremaine said, striding down the stairs. “Are you ready to leave? We don’t want to be late!”

“You’re not leaving without me!” Anastasia said. She wrenched herself away from Cinderella.

This time, Cinderella couldn’t swallow her scream. Anastasia’s knot ripped out of her, splitting her cunt and spilling blood down her legs. Cinderella collapsed face-first onto the stone. Anastasia didn’t even give her a second look, just tucked her cock back into her pants and raced after Drizella and her mother.

Alone at last, Cinderella finally let her tears come. Sobs wracked her body. Come glued her hair to her face and mingled with the blood still dripping from her torn cunt. She wrestled her soiled tunic off and used it to mop her face as much as she could, but it still felt sticky. She curled up and cried, the heavy weight of hopelessness smothering her.

“Oh dear,” a strange voice said. “What happened to you, child?”

Cinderella jerked upright. There was someone sitting in the hall with her. A woman, definitely older than Cinderella, but she could have been forty or eighty as far as Cinderella could tell. She was plump and round, wearing some sort of wispy midnight-blue robe, and was seated in mid-air, legs crossed. Grey curls sprung out from her head in every direction. But the oddest thing about her was that no matter how much she sniffed, Cinderella couldn’t catch the scent of the woman’s secondary gender. From her looks, she might have guessed… omega? But the tell-tale pheromones were missing.

“Who are you?” Cinderella asked. “How did you get in here?” Lady Tremaine would be angry if she found out that Cinderella had let a stranger in the house, especially one as, well, _strange_ as this one.

“I have my ways,” the woman said cryptically. “And dearie, I’m your fairy godmother!”

“My fairy godmother?” Cinderella asked. There was no such thing. Maybe she’d blacked out while Anastasia and Drizella were raping her, and this was a dream?

“Oh, I’m quite real,” Fairy Godmother said, as if she could read Cinderella’s mind, which didn’t do much to convince her that this wasn’t a dream.

“Well, um, it’s nice to meet you,” Cinderella said cautiously. Something about this woman made her skin prickle.

“Now, dearie, tell your fairy godmother what happened.”

“It’s nothing,” Cinderella said, suddenly aware that she was naked and dripping come. She would have thought it wasn’t possible for her to be embarrassed, but she still was. “Just my stepsisters. They’re always like this.”

“You poor thing!” Fairy Godmother simpered. “Abused and unappreciated, are you? Fairy Godmother can fix that. Tell me what your heart desires, dearie. Shall I slice your stepsisters’ throats? Chop off their feet and hands? Carve out their tongues?”

“No!” Cinderella said. She’d never wished violence on her stepsisters before. Sure, she’d wanted them to stop hurting her, but she never wanted them to suffer.

“Well, dearie, what would make you happy? What do you want?”

“I want to be an alpha!” Cinderella said. “I want to be strong and respected and to go to the tournament!” There, she’d said it.

Fairy Godmother laughed. It sent shivers down Cinderella’s spine. “Is that all? Of course, dearie. All I have to do is wave my wand, and I can make you an alpha, just like that!”

“Really?” Cinderella asked. Her heart leapt. But it sounded too good to be true. “What do you want in exchange?”

“Why, nothing at all,” Fairy Godmother said. “First one’s free. But I’m afraid there is a catch. The magic can only last until midnight. You can go to your tournament, but you’d best be out of there by the time the clock strikes midnight. I don’t think you’d want to turn back to a beta in the middle of a crowd of alphas, would you?”

Cinderella shuddered. No, she would not. “I’ll leave by midnight,” she promised. “Oh, thank you, Fairy Godmother!”

Fairy Godmother smiled at her. It wasn’t, Cinderella couldn’t help but thinking, a very nice smile. “Now, just stand here…” Cinderella clambered to her feet, ignoring the ache in her torn cunt.

Fairy Godmother waved her wand and began to chant in a language that Cinderella didn’t understand. Almost immediately, her whole body began to burn. She tried to stifle her screams, but it was like fire was splitting her bones.

Her body began to change. Her bones elongated, cracking, turning her from a small beta girl to a hulking alpha. Muscles roiled under her skin like boiling water in a pot. Her eyesight sharpened; the dim light seemed as bright as day, and she could pick out the tiniest cracks in the wall on the other side of the room. Her other senses intensified as well. She could feel every bump in the floor beneath her bare feet, smell not just the stink of pheromones her stepsisters had spilled but the fainter scent of Lady Tremaine’s more mature musk in empty rooms on the second floor. The sensations assaulted her as her body twisted and popped grotesquely into a new, foreign shape.

The most agonizing pain was between her legs, like a knife had been jabbed into her clit. But when she put her hand on it, she found it growing into a thick, veiny cock. It was bigger than either Anastasia or Drizella’s, so thick that Cinderella couldn’t wrap her hand around it. Fully erect, it bobbed hot against her hard, muscled stomach.

Finally, the maelstrom calmed. Cinderella gasped air through her mouth. She stared down at her enormous hands, flexed her new muscles, and stroked her beautiful new cock. She felt lightheaded with joy.

“Now, you certainly can’t wear your old clothes,” Fairy Godmother said. She waved her wand again and Cinderella flinched, but all that happened was that clothes draped themselves over Cinderella’s new body. The shirt and pants were lightweight and loose enough for her to move comfortably, and were made of a fine but simple material. Still, they were more beautiful than anything she’d ever worn before.

It was all overwhelming. A new body, new clothes, a chance to get out of this house and participate in a tournament! It was everything she could ever have dreamed of!

“Thank you, Fairy Godmother!” she said.

Fairy Godmother smiled. “Now, off to the tournament with you!” she said. “And remember, leave by midnight!”

Cinderella took off without looking back. It was late afternoon, and her shadow stretched out long behind her as she sprinted towards the castle looming on the horizon. Her longer, more muscled legs allowed her to run much faster than she had ever been able to before, and the scenery flew by. The town was mostly deserted; everyone wanted to watch the tournament, even if they couldn’t compete.

The tournament took place in a large stadium erected for the purpose just outside the castle’s gates. Cinderella heard the cheering of the crowd from a quarter mile away, and her heart lifted. She skidded to a stop at the entrance to the stadium, barely out of breath despite having run farther than she ever had in her life.

“Am I too late to enter the tournament?” she asked the beta sitting at a table by the entrance with a stack of paperwork.

“We can put you in one of the later matches,” the beta said. He shoved a form at her and began to explain the tournament rules, but she barely listened as she signed a scribble that might have passed for a name. The beta didn’t look at her form, just shoved it to the bottom of the stack and pinned a paper with a number on it to the back of her shirt. He waved her into the stadium, and Cinderella bounded away before he could change his mind.

The scent of so many people around her assaulted her senses. Her new alpha nose was much more sensitive than her old beta one. The excitement of the tournament was evident everywhere, adrenaline running high.

The large field in the middle of the stadium was sectioned off into a dozen chalked squares where alphas were sparring with each other. Because there were so many participants, the earlier rounds had several matches taking place simultaneously, with spectators grouped around each one and milling around to other spots when a particular match finished. The losing alpha in each match was eliminated, while the winner went on to the next round.

Cinderella looked up to a small box at the top of the seats, where the royal pennants fluttered in the breeze. Of course she couldn’t smell the omega prince from here, but from the little she could see of him, he seemed handsome enough. He watched the matches going on below him with intensity.

Cinderella found the space where her match was to take place, and took a seat to watch the other alphas. Two large male alphas with rippling muscles snarled and traded blows, swinging wildly. Eventually, one managed to bring the other to the ground, and they rolled around for a few moments until one pinned the other and the beta referee blew her whistle. The losing alpha spat in the other’s direction but vacated the field.

Cinderella searched the field with her eyes and spotted Anastasia waiting for her turn two squares over, and Drizella warming up on the other side of the field. Cinderella quickly averted her gaze, although it was unlikely that either of them would recognize her in her new alpha body.

Now that she was on the field, the stench of alpha sweat and pheromones overpowered everything. It made her heart thump, not with the usual fear but with something akin to anger. How dare these other alphas intrude on her territory? She wanted to beat each and every one of them into the ground. The ferocity of the reaction startled her. She forced herself to ignore it and focused on the next two alphas to step into the square. She’d never been in a fight before, and she needed to pick up as many tips as she could before it was her turn.

Before she knew it, the referee shouted her number and she stepped into the square almost automatically. Her opponent was a male alpha, a little taller than her and lean rather than bulging with muscle, but the scowl on his face told her that he would be a challenge.

The referee blew her whistle, and the other alpha launched himself at her. Cinderella dodged, marveling at how her body obeyed her every command before she had time to think it. The other alpha didn’t expect her to be so fast, and stumbled a little. Cinderella threw a punch at his shoulder.

Pain exploded through her hand and wrist, but she shook it off. The alpha spun around and came at her again, this time aiming a punch at her face. She blocked with her upper arm and then jammed her knee into his stomach. He huffed out a breath and grabbed her arm, yanking her off balance and following up with an elbow to her face. Her vision went white as his elbow smashed into her jaw, and she bit her tongue, flooding her mouth with hot blood.

She dodged his next two attacks, and managed to land a jab on one ear and a kick to the ribs. He retaliated by swiping his foot at her legs and knocking her to the ground. Before he could pin her, she bucked her hips to throw him off balance and rolled them over until she was sitting on top of him. She hit him three times in the face, feeling his nose crunch under her fists. Blood coated her hands. He didn’t hit her again.

The referee’s whistle blew, and Cinderella felt like her she woke from a dream. She looked down at her bloody hands with horror and scrambled off the other alpha. A beta medic helped him stand and led him off the field as another beta brought Cinderella a cup of water and a damp towel to clean the blood off her. No one seemed alarmed by the violence, but Cinderella was shaking. She’d never hurt another person before. It was so… _easy._ She hadn’t hesitated at all. Was this what it was like for her stepsisters to beat her and rape her? Did it come this naturally to them?

The worst part was that some part of her was still flying high. Her blood pounded and everything seemed sharper and clearer and _more,_ as if she’d been walking around with her head in a flour sack until now, and was finally getting to experience the world as it was. For the first time in her life, she felt _powerful,_ and it was intoxicating. She wanted to do it again.

She took deep breaths through her mouth, so that she wouldn’t smell the pheromones thick in the air any more than necessary, and tried to focus on the next fight. She thought she’d done well enough, but she would have to be better next time. This opponent was rash and slow; there was no guarantee the next one would be as well.

The tournament sped on. Anastasia was defeated in the second round, slinking out of the ring with a black eye and a scowl. Cinderella faced Drizella in the third round, just as the sun was setting. Her heart pounded so hard it ached, and she was terrified that Drizella would recognize her. But Drizella just sneered and snapped, “Come and get me, bitch.” Cinderella smirked and attacked. Perhaps due to having watched Anastasia and Drizella spar before, Cinderella found that she could anticipate Drizella’s moves much more easily than her previous opponents. That match was her shortest yet, and she thought to herself that even if she didn’t win the tournament, she’d still treasure the grimace on Drizella’s bruised, bloody face as she stormed off the field for the rest of her life.

The matches went on. Cinderella beat a small female alpha with a scarred face and a huge, hulking giant of a male alpha with a crooked nose that looked like it had been broken several times before today. At some point, one of the betas running the tournament handed her a plate of food, and she devoured it without tasting it. Blood pounded in her ears. When she was fighting, it seemed like her vision contracted down to just her opponent, like she couldn’t think of anything beyond the next move. When each match was over, she came back to herself, but the exhilaration lingered.

When there were only eight contestants left, the referees ushered everyone off the field and ran only one match at a time, so that none of the spectators would miss a thing. It was full dark now, but spotlights lit the center of the field brighter than noon. The cheering of the crowd was so loud that Cinderella could barely hear the referee’s whistle. People screamed and clapped and stamped their feet. From her seat at the edge of the field, she could smell pheromones pouring off the omegas above her. She suspected that even the losing alphas were going find themselves with plenty of offers for mates.

In that round, Cinderella nailed her opponent with a punch to the temple. The tall woman’s eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed in a heap. A couple of beta medics appeared to carry her off the field. The crowd went wild, and Cinderella grinned at them, blood from a split lip staining her teeth red.

Her penultimate opponent was predictably her toughest yet. He was a couple of inches shorter than her and not as muscled as the meatheads she’d been beating earlier in the evening. But what he lacked in size, he made up for in speed. So far, speed had been Cinderella’s main advantage as well, compensating for her lack of experience. But this alpha was as fast as she was, and he landed as many hits as all her previous opponents combined. The match dragged on, the two of them trading blows. Cinderella’s vision was red, and blood filled her nose and mouth. A fury like nothing she had ever experienced washed over her, drowning even the screaming crowd out with a roar. When she finally pinned him, she slammed her fist into his face until the referee’s whistle, practically right in her ear, made her jump. That alpha also had to be carried off the field, but no one scolded Cinderella.

There was another short break before the final match. Cinderella gulped water and mopped the blood from her face. Her whole body was a mass of scratches and bruises. One eye was nearly swollen shut, her split lip cracked open anew and leaked blood whenever she opened her mouth, and she suspected that at least one of her fingers was broken. Still, the pain felt far away. She felt separated from her body, as if it were a puppet she was manipulating. Bloodlust gnawed at her like hunger. She could barely stay seated, energy racing through her veins.

Her last opponent looked more like an ogre than an alpha. His shaven head was lumpy and his face seemed frozen in a permanent snarl. His biceps were nearly as big as Cinderella’s head, and she had seen him take out an opponent with only one well-placed blow to the head in the previous round. Rather than the fear she half-expected to feel, Cinderella felt a vicious glee rising up in her. She grinned at the other alpha.

“Bring it,” she muttered under her breath.

She managed to dance around his first punches. Joy seemed to make her feet lighter. The more she dodged, the angrier he became, and the more hilarity she felt.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t as stupid as he looked. He feinted right and caught her in the stomach when she dodged left. The blow knocked all the wind out of her. She was pretty sure at least two ribs were cracked, and each gasp of air sent pain shooting up her torso.

That wasn’t going to stop her. She took a punch to the face and a kick that made her knee pop in an alarmingly unnatural way, but she landed a few hits herself, and her opponent was gleaming with sweat. She ducked low and threw him over her shoulder. He hit the ground with an earth-shaking thud and was slow getting back to his feet. Cinderella pounced.

She rained blows down on his face. Blood poured from his nose and his split lips and both his eyes swelled shut. Still she didn’t stop. Her blood sang in her ears, telling her to pound him into the dirt, to make sure every alpha around knew that she was the strongest, that no one would ever so much as glare at her again.

Hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off the other alpha. Cinderella snarled at the betas that held her down, but without the other alpha’s pheromones clogging her nose, she retained enough sense not to fight them. They cleaned her up as best they could, although she had wounds on her face that were still dripping blood, and she had broken open her knuckles on the alpha’s teeth.

She knew she couldn’t possibly be an attractive sight. She didn’t care. Power coursed through her body. The betas attending to her touched her warily, almost reverently. She laughed, a cold broken sound, and they flinched.

The king and queen descended from their box high in the stadium and crossed the field. Their omega son followed behind them. Cinderella’s gaze locked on the prince. Up close, he was indeed very handsome, with tan skin, dark hair that shone under the spotlights, and dark eyes like a forest at night. His lips were plush and pink, and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

“Honored guests!” the king said loudly into the roaring stadium. “I am delighted to announce the winner of this tournament and my son’s mate!” He looked at a piece of paper, Cinderella’s entrance form, and frowned.

“Good alpha, would you do me the honor of telling me your name?” he asked, managing to cover up such embarrassing ignorance with royal grace.

Cinderella bowed to him. “Call me Ella, Your Majesty,” she said. All fears of being recognized had flown from her head. Who would believe that the mousy beta girl called Cinderella was the same as the powerful alpha standing before them?

“Lady Ella, it is my pleasure give to you my son, that you may mate him and sire many strong children,” the king said. He pulled the prince forward and shoved him closer to Cinderella.

The prince absolutely reeked of what Cinderella realized, as her cock immediately hardened in her pants, must be heat pheromones. She grabbed his chin and tilted his face upward to meet his gaze, but his eyes were unfocused. Even a beta like Cinderella knew about the various drugs to control omega heats, some to prevent them and some to induce them. Right now it seemed like the prince was drugged to his ears in heat inducers.

Cinderella mashed her mouth against his, prying his lips apart and thrusting her tongue inside. She wanted to devour every inch of him. She’d never felt a yearning, a need like this before.

Still kissing him fiercely, Cinderella tore at his clothes until they fell off him in shreds. Her own pants came off somewhat easier, allowing her enormous cock to spring free. She barely remembered that people were watching her; all she knew was that she couldn’t stand to wait another moment to have the delicious omega in front of her.

She forced the prince onto the ground and began to rock against him, her thick cock rubbing over his smaller one. She nibbled at his jaw and neck, leaving red marks winding downwards. Some of them were beaded with blood where she broke the skin. The prince whined and moaned, thrashing in her grip, and she pinned his wrists over his head and in one quick, brutal motion, she impaled his dripping hole with her cock.

The prince _screamed_ and arched his back, inadvertently thrusting himself against her, and Cinderella bit down on his neck, tasting blood. She pulled her hips back and then rammed in again, forcing another yelp out of the prince, more subdued this time. She began to fuck him at a furious pace, slamming into him again and again, faster and harder than Anastasia or Drizella had ever fucked her. Unlike her beta body, the omega prince was made to take a cock like hers. His hole dripped slick, and while he was tight around her, he stretched well enough each time she thrust in. His yells turned to broken sobs, and she could feel it when he came, squeezing tight around her as thin milky come spurted from his cock. She continued to pummel his oversensitive body, feeling her knot begin to grow. When it became too large to slip past the rim of his sloppy hole, she continued to rut against him, filling him with gushes of hot come while his second orgasm milked everything she had from her cock.

When she was finally satisfied, Cinderella collapsed against the prince’s body. Tears dripped from his eyes. She stroked a finger over his bite-reddened lips.

Suddenly, a pain worse than any she’d experienced in the tournament crashed over her. It felt like she was being crushed like an insect beneath a giant boot. She sat up, jerking away from the prince, but her cock was shrinking back down into a beta clit and it popped easily out of his hole.

It was midnight.

Cinderella yanked her pants up around her waist and ran. The king yelled at her and several of the beta referees reached out to stop her, but she barreled past them and out of the arena.

She ran until her lungs burned and her legs turned to heavy wobbly lumps, and then collapsed on the ground hidden behind a tree. She couldn’t hear anyone chasing her, but her senses had returned to their weak beta state, so she wasn’t confident in that assessment. She huddled on the ground and gasped for air.

Her thoughts returned to the tournament. The crunch of bone under her fists, hot sticky blood pouring over her knuckles. The tight heat of the prince clenched around her cock, how he whimpered and cried…

Cinderella felt sick. What had she done? What kind of monster was she? And the worst part was that, even though she was back to herself, there was still a part of her that wanted it, that enjoyed it and didn’t care that it was horrible. Tears coursed down her face.

She didn’t have time to spend feeling sorry for herself. If her stepmother and stepsisters came home before she did, there would be hell to pay. She stumbled home, still crying so hard she could barely see. Her nice tournament clothes had turned back to the shreds of the tunic she had been wearing when her stepsisters tore her clothes off that afternoon, and her bare feet seemed to hit every sharp rock and twig on the way.

The house was thankfully quiet when Cinderella returned. She stripped off the tattered tunic and gave her body a quick scrub in a bucket of water, removing all the blood and dirt. The scrapes and bruises she’d sustained while fighting had healed over, leaving flawless skin behind, although they ached as if they were still present. However, no one who saw her would know she’d spent the evening brawling.

She put on her spare outfit and threw herself down on the little pallet in her tiny closet of a room. Not a moment later, she heard the front door bang open and the excited shouts of her stepsisters. She pretended to sleep, but they didn’t come looking for her. Eventually, she fell asleep for real.

The next day, Cinderella struggled to keep a straight face while Anastasia and Drizella bragged about the excitement of the tournament. They told her all about the fierce alpha who had defeated all her opponents and taken the prince right there on the field with a mixture of admiration and jealousy in their voices. Every moment she expected them to accuse her of sneaking out to the tournament, but as the day wore on, she began to relax a little. Of course no one thought a beta could turn into an alpha. Why would anyone suspect her?

Days passed, and then weeks and months, and life for Cinderella returned to normal. She cooked and cleaned and mended, but her heart wasn’t in it. She tried not to think of the tournament; doing so made her stomach turn. The worst thing was that part of that feeling was a flutter of excitement, and she hated herself for that. So she practiced not thinking of anything at all, letting herself float away whether she was sweeping the floor or being fucked by Anastasia and Drizella.

A rumor began to circulate, that the prince was searching for his mate. Cinderella thought of the child that was surely growing in his belly, her child, and her heart, already broken, shattered beyond measure. It killed her to think that she would never get to hold that babe in her arms.

Cinderella was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor, when there was a knock on the door. Lady Tremaine opened it to find half a dozen royal guards.

“His Highness the prince requires that all alphas living at this residence present themselves to be scented, so that he might identify his mate who disappeared on the night of the tournament, for though she gave her name as Lady Ella, we have found no alpha in the kingdom by that name,” the guard said.

Lady Tremaine clapped a hand over her mouth. “That was my daughter!” she said. “My daughter Drizella, she won the tournament and mated the prince!”

“Then bring her forth immediately,” the guard said.

Lady Tremaine sent Cinderella to fetch Drizella while she bustled around making the prince comfortable in the nicest armchair in the parlor. When Cinderella returned with Drizella in tow and Anastasia tagging along behind, she gasped when she caught sight of the prince.

He looked even more lovely than he had on the day of the tournament, senseless with heat. Now his eyes were bright and his skin had a healthy glow. But most charming of all was the way he cupped the gentle swell of his stomach with one hand, as if protecting the precious treasure he carried within.

It took a great force of will, more than anything Cinderella had ever done, to keep herself from rushing over to put her hands on his belly. She wanted so desperately to press her cheek against the flesh there and breathe in the soft, comforting pheromones of a pregnant omega, and know that the beloved child inside was hers.

Drizella pushed past her, squealing loudly when she saw the prince.

“There she is!” Lady Tremaine exclaimed. “My daughter Drizella! It was she who mated the prince, and was too embarrassed by her enthusiasm to come forward. But now that you have found her, Your Highness, she will be delighted to marry you and become your queen.”

“Yes, yes, of course it was me,” Drizella said. “My, Your Highness, you look so becoming carrying my child!”

“Come forth and let me scent you,” the prince instructed.

Drizella bounded forward eagerly and bent down so that the sitting prince could press his nose against her neck. The room went still as he scented her.

After a moment he pulled away, wrinkling his nose. “This is not my mate!” he said.

“Of course I am, I knotted you at the tournament,” Drizella insisted.

“Guards, get her away from me!”

A guard yanked Drizella backwards. She snarled at him and pulled herself free, but didn’t approach the prince again.

“Oh, of course, my mistake, it was Anastasia, not Drizella,” Lady Tremaine said smoothly. “A mother gets confused about these things sometimes.”

Anastasia also came forward to be scented by the prince, with the same result, although she stumbled back a few steps and glared without having to be physically removed by a guard.

“Are there any other alphas in this house?” the prince asked.

“Only myself, Your Highness,” Lady Tremaine said. Her voice was polite but cold, and Cinderella shuddered to think of the terrible mood she would be in when the prince left.

The prince barely raised his nose to scent Lady Tremaine. “You certainly are not my mate,” he said. He stood. “Guards, let us try the next house.”

Cinderella did not wait to see the prince out. Instead, she ran from the room and outside into the garden, where she found privacy behind a hedge. “Fairy Godmother!” she cried out. “Fairy Godmother, please, I need your help!”

“What is it, dearie?” said a voice from right next to Cinderella’s ear. She whipped around to find Fairy Godmother there, sitting in midair again, looking calm and collected. “Didn’t you have a good time at the tournament? I thought I did everything you asked.”

“I did, Fairy Godmother,” Cinderella said. “It was amazing! That’s just it. I need to be an alpha again. Forever. I mated the prince, and now he carries my child. Oh Fairy Godmother, I can’t live without him!”

Fairy Godmother frowned. “Well, that is a predicament, isn’t it?” she asked. “I’m afraid I can’t just turn you back into an alpha forever. It takes quite a lot of magic, you know, I can’t give it away for free all the time.”

“What do you want?” Cinderella asked. “I’ll do anything, please!”

Fairy Godmother smiled. It was not a kind smile at all. For the first time, Cinderella noticed how very sharp her teeth were.

“Blood,” she said. “I want blood, and death. But I shall do you a kindness, _dearie._ I won’t ask for your prince. I’ll take your horrid family instead. Kill your stepmother and stepsisters, and I will turn you back into an alpha permanently. Then you can go seek your happily ever after with your pregnant prince.”

“Kill them?” Cinderella asked numbly. She couldn’t… of course she wouldn’t…

“Is that a problem? Or did you decide you don’t really care about your prince after all? Are you going to leave your child to grow up without a mother?”

“No!” Cinderella clenched her fists. “Of course not. I’ll do it!”

Fairy Godmother patted her on the head. “Good girl,” she crooned. “I’ll see you soon!” And then she disappeared.

From the house, Cinderella heard her stepsisters screaming for her, looking for someone on whom to take out their anger at being rejected once again by the prince. But this time, when she went to face them, instead of dread and despair, she felt a sense of steely resolve in her core.

As predicted, they beat her and raped her, worse than anything they had done before. This time, though, she didn’t float away from herself. This time, she hid, deep down inside, and put up walls of iron.

She stayed up late, huddled in her room, counting the seconds and listening until Lady Tremaine’s footsteps faded above. And then, when she was sure everyone was asleep, she crept into the kitchen and took the sharpest knife she had.

Anastasia’s room was closest to the staircase. Cinderella stood there for several minutes, looking down at her stepsister and listening to her horrendous snores. Finally, she took a deep breath and used all her strength to slash the knife across Anastasia’s throat.

A wave of blood spurted out from the gash, spraying Cinderella with now-familiar wet warmth. Anastasia jolted awake and scrabbled at her throat with sleep-clumsy fingers. She tried to scream, but only a harsh gurgle came out. The blood soaking her frilly nightgown became frothy with air from her ruined throat, and she began to choke on it. Cinderella watched it all silently until finally Anastasia was still.

Emboldened by her first kill, Cinderella didn’t hesitate to do the same to Drizella. Drizella lashed out as soon as she awoke, trying to make a grab for Cinderella even as her blood poured onto the floor, but Cinderella sidestepped her easily, and Drizella dropped to the ground, snuffling weakly until she too went still.

Perhaps the sound of the scuffle had woken Lady Tremaine, or perhaps she was just a lighter sleeper than her daughters. Regardless, she was sitting up in bed when Cinderella entered her room. Cinderella wasn’t taking any particular care to be quiet now. Her feet made sucking noises on the floor, the drying blood causing them to stick for a brief second with each step before she pulled them away. Blood dripped from her hands and from the knife.

“What have you done, you evil child?” Lady Tremaine hissed, but there was a tremble in her voice. “I knew you were no good. I tried to beat it out of you! I tried to save you!”

Cinderella thought of every time she had bitten her tongue at one of Lady Tremaine’s cruel remarks, all the times she had wanted to verbally lash out in self-defense. They all seemed insignificant now, so she said nothing as she drove the knife into her stepmother’s chest. She yanked it out and drove it in again. And again. And again. She lost herself in the blood and the frenzy, stabbing her stepmother over and over until she resembled nothing so much as a hunk of ground meat.

Finally, Cinderella pulled away, gasping. Her nightgown was now dripping with blood, and she had bits of flesh in her hair. Taking a shaky breath, she called out, “Fairy Godmother! I did what you asked! Fairy Godmother!”

“So you did, dearie,” Fairy Godmother said next to her. Fairy Godmother looked different. Less soft. Her eyes gleamed red. “And so you shall have what your heart desires.”

Cinderella dropped the knife as the pain ripped through her. Her nightgown split at the seams as her shoulders widened and her biceps bulged. The smell of blood became a hundred, a thousand times stronger, and it made Cinderella so _hungry._ She dropped her hand between her legs and there was her beautiful cock, swelling hard and huge in her hand. She almost wanted to weep with joy, but her eyes were dry.

“Now go, dearie, and find your prince,” said Fairy Godmother, smiling that sharp smile again.

And Cinderella went.

**Author's Note:**

> Cinderella is a beta who wants to be an alpha, and her fairy godmother physically changes her body with magic. While this was not intended to kink on trans bodies, it does bear some resemblance to a trans narrative. It is also involves extreme violence and noncon, both against and by Cinderella.
> 
> Speaking of, so much violence. I don't know if I've ever used the word "blood" so many times in a story. Instead of a ball, there is a tournament where alphas fight for the right to mate the prince. Cinderella also violently kills her stepsisters and stepmother at the end. (The recip's letter specifically stated that they are okay with character death involving Cinderella taking violent revenge.)
> 
> There are graphic rape scenes, both Cinderella being raped by her stepsisters, and Cinderella raping the prince, who is drugged with heat inducers.


End file.
